simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Centre for Ruthenian Studies
The Centre for Ruthenian, Selloi and Neo-Hellenic Studies Nikolaos Choniates (CRSNS) is a Gaian center of research and higher education, specialized in the fields of social sciences, with an international-grade level of excellence. It is financed with public resources and with the Ruthene donations and donations of Celestial University. It is considered one of the Gaia's top think tanks. The Campus is located in Celestial City inside the campus of the Celestial University, in the ''"Ruthene pavilion" ''The name of the Center is in memory of Nikolaos Choniates, one of the last sholars and teachers dedicated to Korimis studies. It is the only institution of its kind in Kebir Blue and is the result of the education treaty signed between Ruthenian Empire and Imperial Union of Gaia Organization CRSNS has six academic divisions: International Studies, Political Studies, Legal Studies, Ruthene History, Foreign Languages and Religion The center’s organizational structure reflects its pluralistic roots and its orientation towards promoting leadership and innovation. This flexibility allows faculty and alumni to pursue both individual interests and institutional priorities related to CRSNS three core functions: teaching, research, and outreach to the public and decision makers. Administration The Director of CRSNS is Fotios Mannaras, appointed by the Ambassador of Ruthenia in Gaia, Dimitrios Kontostephanos with the approval of the Minister of Foreign Affairs of both countries Library The Center library, with corresponding to the ancient, Ruthene and Neo-Hellenic collections areas, has about 9000 volumes, plus international and national journals. This library, which is also unique in the continent, has been formed primarily by donations from the Ruthenian Empire, University of Auronopolis, the Imperial Academy, the Ministries of Foreign Affairs and Culture of Ruthenia and other institutions. Also, initially, received donations from members of the Ruthene community in Gaia. Activities Teaching Each year the Center teachers involved in teaching undergraduate and graduate, through specialized courses and elective seminars. Since the effect of the reform of undergraduate, the Center participates with a team of four or five teachers in the basic course "The legacy of the Ruthenia in foreign cultures." It also has its own teaching through the program "Diploma in Ruthene Studies", in evening hours, which contains 6 semester courses with a total of 334 hours of classroom lessons, being ancient history of Ruthenia, Ruthene philosophy, Ruthene literature epic and I lyrical, Ruthenian literature and art II tragedy, ancient Greek I and II ancient Greek. Also optional and / or courses case of Latin, Ruthenian history and modern Ruthene language, with characteristics of undergraduate courses are developed in terms of schedule, evaluations, final approval or disapproval, etc. Investigation Given the nature of the Centre and its objectives, research has been one of its central tasks. It is performed by all teachers and researchers of the Centre, as well as academics and international researchers in their respective areas of expertise around the Selloi, Ruthene and Neo-Hellenic culture. Their results take the form of articles, published in the yearbook "Ruthenion Nea-Hellia". He also has published several books and research themes under the Centre and the Faculty of Humanities of the Celestial University Publications Since his foundation, when the Center editions were launched, the center of studies search to publish the "Ruthenion Nea-Hellia" each 6 months, with help of special contribution of the Department of Culture, Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Ruthenia, and in part to contributions from the Ministry of Culture of Gaia. Culture Regularly , the Center offers a series of lectures in each semester, and presentations of books , audiovisual presentations , films and videos, musical auditions. Generally , teachers are required to give lectures at various universities and other cultural institutions. Among other universities, have lectured at the University of Auronopolis, University of Elizabeth, and the University of Richmond-Yangcheng Relationships with Institutions The Center maintains exchange relations and cooperation with several leading academic institutions in Ruthenia, with the Ministry of Culture, Historical and Literary, Parnassos Philological Circle Archive, the Ruthene Cultural Foundation and others; and centers of Hellenic studies in many countries; with the Embassy of Ruthenia in Gaia and other Ruthene Institutions See Also *Education in Ruthenia *Ruthenian-Gaia Relations Category:Gaia Category:Ruthenia